E Ela Será Amada
by Teella
Summary: Kyo mais uma vez se comporta de forma ignorante perante Tohru. Mas desta vez parece que o garoto deixoua realmente magoada... E em uma tentativa de desculpas, palavras talvez não sejam necessárias... Kyo x Tohru [Completa]


**Sinopse:** Kyo mais uma vez se comporta de forma ignorante perante Tohru. Mas desta vez parece que o garoto deixou-a realmente magoada... E em uma tentativa de desculpa, palavras talvez não sejam necessárias... Kyo x Tohru

**Gênero:** SAP/Songfic

**Disclaimer:** 'Fruits Basket' e personagens relacionados pertencem a Natsuki Takaya.

**Música:** A que utilizei é 'She Will Be Loved', do álbum de estréia do Maroon 5, 'Songs About Jane'.

**Notas da Autora: **Isso é uma pequena homenagem ao meu casal preferido de 'Fruits Basket´... Espero que gostem!

**E Ela Será Amada **

Por Teella

**_

* * *

_**

**_Beauty queen of only eighteen _**

**_She had some trouble with herself _**

**_He always there to help her_**

**_She always belonged to someone else_**

_A rainha da beleza de dezoito anos _

_Tinha alguns problemas consigo mesma_

_Ele sempre estava lá para ajudá-la_

_E ela sempre pertencera a outro alguém_

Kyo Souma suspirou com desgosto ao ver o belo casal que se aproximava. A garota era baixa, de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel. O garoto era alto, de cabelos prateados e olhos cinzentos. Não que eles formassem realmente um casal, para a felicidade do jovem de cabelos laranjas eles eram apenas amigos.

Tohru via gentileza e beleza no mar acinzentado Yuki. Kyo via desprezo e frieza nos olhos cinzas do seu eterno rival.

O praticante de artes marciais suspirou outra vez, massageando as têmporas de forma que a irritante dor de cabeça desaparecesse. Talvez aquela dor desapareceria... Mas o mesmo não iria acontecer com as pontadas que Kyo sentia no coração sempre que via a menina junto daquele... roedor.

Os dois pareceram finalmente se dar conta de sua insignificante presença. E, em passos curtos e lentos, se aproximaram do garoto carrancudo escorado a porta.

**"Kyo!" **Tohru exclamou, alegre ao vê-lo.

Yuki, pelo contrário, negou-se a proferir sequer uma palavra ao primo, que continuava encarando o nada.

**"Souma..." **A menina reparou no ocorrido. **"Não irá cumprimenta-lo?" **

O 'príncipe da beleza´ apenas lançou-lhe um olhar enojado, fazendo o mau humor de Kyo aumentar, piorando ainda mais quando despejou:

**"Não vejo o porque de falar com fracotes..." **Ele riu, e o primo cerrou os dentes. Ergueu-se do chão de madeira e encarou o garoto.

**"Engula o que disse..." **Sua voz estranhamente saiu baixa e os olhos estavam encobertos pela franja, dando-lhe um ar sutil.

**"Tohru, vamos entrar?"** Yuki ignorou-o.

**"Você vai engolir o que disse..." **Lentamente ergueu a cabeça, mostrando os olhos flamejantes de raiva.

**"Por favor, acalme-se" **A voz fina de Tohru pôde ser ouvida.

**"Cale a boca..." **

Ele estava cheio. Não agüentava mais o ar arrogante de Yuki, sempre acima do seu. Nem o jeito que o ignorava, ele não era invisível para isso. Estava cheio de tudo, e de todos.

E ele iria vence-lo. Naquela hora e lugar.

Era uma promessa de infância, e iria cumpri-la. Sua voz continuou no mesmo estado, baixo. Não era preciso aumenta-la. Ergueu o punho, já cerrado, atingindo em cheio o oponente que caiu com tudo, no chão.

Yuki Souma havia sido derrotado. E o mesmo se encontrava pasmo, junto ao jardim e completamente sujo de terra. Limpou o fio de sangue que escorria do canto de sua boca e em seguida olhou sua mão suja, para ter certeza de que aquilo era verdade.

**"Impossível." **Sussurrou, ainda não acreditando.

**"Souma!" **Ela correu até o garoto. **"Kyo, você o machucou!"** Falou em um tom reprovador.

**"Cale a boca!" **Sua voz voltara ao tom alto costumeiro. **"Não tem o direito de me censurar! Quantas vezes esse daí me bateu?" **

Tohru viu que ele estava certo.

**"Desculpe..."**

**"Grande! Este é a sua tática; falar idiotices e depois desculpar-se?" **

**"Kyo, eu..."**

**"Cale a boca! Estou de saco cheio de você e das suas idiotices. Finge-se de gentil, mas é pura hipocrisia!" **Ele girou os olhos. **"Suma da minha frente!" **

Um turbilhão de sentimentos passou pelo corpo frágil de Tohru. Ela sentiu-se fraquejar e tremer. Sua visão ficou embaçada, graças às lágrimas que já se formavam em seus olhos. E a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi passar em disparada por Kyo.

**_

* * *

_**

**_I drove miles and miles _**

**_And wound up at your door_**

**_I've had you so many times_**

**_But somehow I want more_**

_Eu dirigi por milhas e milhas _

_E acabei em sua porta_

_Eu te tive por tantas vezes_

_Mas de algum modo quero mais_

Ele ainda continuava lá, encarando o primo que acabara de levantar-se.

**"Idiota."**

Foi a única palavra de Yuki, que já se encaminhava para dentro da casa.

**"Você perdeu." **

Yuki parou, e virando-se lentamente para Kyo respondeu sua provocação:

**"Posso ter perdido essa briga. Mas você perdeu algo bem mais importante."** E assim entrou na casa, deixando o garoto de cabelos laranjas só.

As palavras ainda ecoavam em sua mente, e em autopunição, lançou um soco contra o próprio rosto.

Ele fora rude com ela. Mais uma vez ele havia sido ignorante. Ele era assim com todos, mas, com ela... Ele era bem pior. Talvez aquilo fosse apenas um jeito de chamar sua atenção, de fazer ela gostar dele.

**"Idiota."** Xingou-se. **"Como alguém pode gostar de você?" **Sorriu triste. **"Ela gosta do Yuki, isso é tão óbvio..." **

Ele deu meia volta, para também entrar em casa, porém foi interrompido por Shigure.

**"Vá se desculpar."**

**"O que?" **

**"Vá se desculpar com a Tohru. Ela não tem culpa se o seu jeito de demonstrar afeto é esse."** Shigure suspirou. **"Depois fala da Kagura..." **

Mas ele continuou parado, refletindo sobre a opinião do seu tutor´. Ainda teve que ouvir um **"Vai logo!"** do mesmo até se dar conta que corria em meio as pessoas na calçada.

Os trovões já anunciavam a chuva que cairia mais tarde, fazendo com que todos na rua apressassem o passo. Mas o garoto de estranhos cabelos laranjas que corria por elas não estava se importando com aqueles estrondos, e muito menos com as finas gotas de chuva que já caíam sobre ele.

Kyo parou por um instante, encostando suas mãos nos joelhos a fim de recuperar o ar. Levantou o rosto, para saber onde estava. E surpreendeu-se quando viu quem procurava não muito distante, sentada embaixo de uma cerejeira, chorando...

**_

* * *

_**

**_I don't mind spending everyday _**

**_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_**

**_Look for the girl with the broken smile_**

**_And ask her if she wants to stay a while_**

**_And she will be loved_**

**_And she will be loved_**

_Não me importa passar o dia todo _

_Na sua esquina sob a chuva forte_

_Procure pela garota de sorriso partido_

_E pergunte se ela quer ficar um pouco_

_E ela será amada_

_E ela será amada_

Tohru Honda encontrava-se do jeito que ela mais almejava nunca ficar: triste.

Ela havia fraquejado, havia saído correndo e se escondido de Kyo. E aquilo era novo... Tão novo quanto o sentimento que havia se aflorado nela durante aquele tempo em que estava vivendo na casa dos Souma.

Em que momento daqueles sessenta dias ela se apaixonara por Kyo?

Em que momento daquelas mil quatrocentos e quarenta horas ela começara a viver por ele?

Em que momento daqueles oitenta e seis mil e quatrocentos minutos ela o perdera tão completamente?

As respostas ela não sabia, e isso a deixava ainda mais assustada. Nunca se apaixonara antes, e agora se via apenas pensando no gato´.

Nunca sequer imaginou algum dia conhecer alguém deste signo. E Kyo era mais, ele _era_ o signo. Ainda refletiu para saber se aquilo que sentia não estava sendo confundido com os sentimentos pelo gato do jûnishi, mas o assunto nunca lhe tomou tanto o seu tempo e pensamento quanto o garoto.

**"Mamãe..."** Chamou, encolhendo-se ainda mais sobre a sombra da cerejeira.

Ela não podia estar enganada, ela o amava...

**"Ei, Tohru..."**

Ergueu o rosto, para ver aquele que era dono de sua mente e coração a fitando.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Tap on my window, knock on my door _**

**_I wanna make you feel beautiful_**

**_I know I tend to get insecure_**

**_It doesn't matter anymore_**

_Bata na janela ou na porta _

_Quero fazê-la sentir-se linda_

_Sei que tendo a ser inseguro_

_Mas não importa, não mais_

Kyo ainda arfava enquanto olhava a garota, de bochechas vermelhas e boca entreaberta, em pleno susto.

**"Cê não devia ter saído de lá..."** Ele começou. **"Eu tive que vir te procurar, em plena chuva!" **

Ela não sabia como reagir. Uma felicidade imensa invadiu o seu ser, apenas pelo fato de ele ter ido procura-la. Uma pequenina luz de esperança ascendeu-se no coração da menina. Talvez... ele correspondesse seus sentimentos...

**"Shigure me obrigou a vir aqui." **Carranqueou. **"Se cê não tivesse fugido eu não taria aqui, todo molhado!" **

E a pequenina luz apagara-se, da mesma forma como o início de um sorriso que tomava conta do gosto de Tohru. Então, ele estava ali apenas porque Shigure o havia mandando... Kyo não ligava para ela, e ela tinha de aceitar isso...

Mas então por que era tão difícil? Por que doía tanto toda a vez em que pensava em esquece-lo? Era como se uma faca perfurasse seu coração e lentamente fosse girando e machucando ainda mais.

E isso a fez voltar a chorar...

**_

* * *

_**

**_It's not always rainbows and butterflies _**

**_It's compromise that moves us along_**

**_My heart is full and my door is always open_**

**_You can come anytime you want_**

_Não são sempre só arco-íris e borboletas _

_É o compromisso o que nos move_

_Meu coração está cheio, e minha porta sempre aberta_

_Você pode vir quando você quiser_

**"Ei! Que foi? Por que cê ta chorando?" **Kyo agachou-se. **"Eu falei alguma coisa errada?" **

Ela queria dizer que sim. Queria falar o quanto o amava e odiava por não gostar dela. Que ele era seu sonho e seu pesadelo... Que era seu ar e veneno.

Mas não podia.

Era melhor sofrer sem falar nada do que sofrer mais ainda por ouvir daquela boca que tanto queria beijar que nunca retribuiria seus sentimentos.

**"Fala, Tohru! Da pra abrir essa boca e dizer o porque de ta chorando assim?" **

**"Por que...?" **Ela soltou, calando-se em seguida para terminar a frase em pensamento.

Por que ele tinha de falar aquilo?

**"Por que o quê?" **Ele perguntou, sem entender.

**"Por que...?" **

Por que ele tinha de ser tão rude?

**"Por que...?" **

Por que ele não a amava?

**"Chega de por quês´!"** Ele brandiu, ficando de pé. **"Você me deixa confuso! Não entendo uma palavra que sai dessa sua boca idiota!" **

A garota afundou a cabeça nas pernas, abraçadas junto ao corpo. As lágrimas caíam incessantemente, tão cálidas e fartas como a chuva naquela tarde. Ela ainda tentou desculpar-se, mas era impossível tentar falar.

**"Não... Desculpa."** Kyo passou as mãos pelos cabelos, nervosamente. **"Você não é idiota..." **Por que tinha de ficar tão ruborizado? **"Eu que sou um idiota..." **

Tohru riu sem vontade, levantando os olhos para poder admira-lo.

**"Você não é um idiota..."**

**"O quê?"** Ele retirou a insistente franja dos olhos que teimava em voltar a tampá-los.

**"Você... não é um idiota..." **

**_

* * *

_**

**_I know where you hide _**

**_Alone in your car_**

**_I know all the things that you make you who you are_**

**_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_**

**_Comes back and makes me catch her every time she falls_**

_Eu sei onde você se esconde_

_Sozinha em seu carro_

_Sei todas as coisas que fazem de você quem você é_

_Eu sei que 'adeus' não significa nada_

_Ela volta e me faz ampará-la toda vez que ela cai_

O jovem virou-se para ela, que sustentava um sorriso triste e bochechas coradas.

Ela acabara de dizer que ele não era idiota? Mesmo depois daquilo tudo o que dissera... Mesmo depois das incontáveis palavras de mal grado dirigidas a ela... Ela ainda não o achava idiota?

**"Desculpe..."** Juntando todas as suas forças, levantou-se do local que estava sentada. **"Desculpe tê-lo feito se molhar..." **

E naquele exato instante a chuva começara a cair com mais intensidade, fazendo com que as frágeis folhas da cerejeira não suportassem e deixassem passar as pesadas gotas, molhando o casal que ali se encontrava.

E no mesmo momento, Tohru, molhada, ofegante e meio enlameada nunca pareceu tão linda aos olhos de Kyo. E então uma fome, que o garoto julgava nunca sentir, apossou-se dele fazendo com que seus braços agissem por si próprios e puxassem a garota para si, selando seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado.

Demorou um segundo para o cérebro de Tohru processar toda aquela explosão de sentimentos, e quando isso aconteceu, não demorou-se em retribuir o que há tanto tempo desejava. E, com cuidado para não abraça-lo, apoiou suas mãos no rosto do garoto que enlaçou sua estreita cintura.

E ainda chovia forte.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Tap on my window, knock on my door _**

**_I wanna make you feel beautiful_**

_Bata na minha janela ou porta_

_Quero fazê-la sentir-se linda_

Todos que passavam por ali pararam para ver aquela cena interessante: uma menina de cabelos castanhos com o vestido todo sujo de terra aos beijos com um jovem alto, de estranhos cabelos laranjas e completamente encharcado.

Definitivamente, um casal apaixonado.

FIM

**Nota da Autora:** Ufa! Consegui terminar essa fic em um dia! Que bom.

Teella estala a coluna

Ui! Essa foi a minha primeira tentativa de Song fic... Espero que não tenha ficado muito ruim... Pois bem, espero comentários, heim?

Bjoks!

Teella


End file.
